There You Are
by KlaineFan01
Summary: While in the middle of a divorce Kurt Hummel decides to go back home. There he meets and falls for Blaine Anderson, a guy working at his dad's garage. full summary inside, WIP
1. Chapter 1

**There You Are  
About: **While in the middle of a divorce Kurt Hummel decides to go back home. There he meets and falls for Blaine Anderson, a guy working at his dad's garage. But what will happen when his soon to be ex husband suddenly wants him back? Will Kurt go back to his ex or will he stay with Blaine?  
**Pairings: **Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OC, Burt/Carole, Finn/Rachel  
**Disclaimer: **I came up with the idea while I was watching Diary Of A Mad Black Woman by Tyler Perry. I don't own any of the Glee characters.

**Chapter 1  
Kurt's POV**

"What?" I asked, shocked.

"I want a divorce." Tom said, that's what I thought he had said.

"Why?" I thought we were doing good.

"Because I just don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry." Tom said.

He was sorry? So what? Sorry didn't mean shit to me right now. I gave that prick 10 years of my life and now all of a sudden he didn't feel the same anymore. Was there someone else?

"Is there someone else?" I had to know, even if it killed me.

Tom says nothing, that's all I need to know.

"Oh my god," I say looking away from him. "There is isn't there?"

Tom still says nothing.

"Answer me!" I say.

"Fine, yes okay! There is. I'm sorry."

"Yeah well sorry doesn't mean shit now does it Tom."

Tom looks down sadly, not that I care anymore. If he didn't care about me then I didn't care about him. Except that I did still love the jerk, that wasn't going to stop just because he didn't feel the same all of a sudden.

After not saying anything for a few moments I walk into our, now his, room and gets a suitcase out. I pack some of my clothes, my creams and some other stuff I'll need.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, he was standing in the doorway.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm packing." I say as I zip up the suitcase.

"Where are you going?" What business was it of his.

"None of your business. That's where." I say as I walk out of the bedroom.

"Wait, Kurt please wait." Tom says following me.

"Fine if you want to know. I'm going to my dad's. So send the divorce papers to his address."

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

There You Are  
About: While in the middle of a divorce Kurt Hummel decides to go back home. There he meets and falls for Blaine Anderson, a guy working at his dad's garage. But what will happen when his soon to be ex husband suddenly wants him back? Will Kurt go back to his ex or will he risk everything for his new love?  
Pairings: Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OC, Burt/Carole, Finn/Rachel  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
Author's Note: I thought of this when I was watching the movie Diary Of A Mad Black Woman by Tyler Perry.

* * *

Chapter 2  
Kurt's POV

"Kurt?! What are you doing here?" Dad asked as he pulled me into a hug.

It was nice to be able to hug him.

"I just wanted to see you. Why did I come at a bad time or something?"

"No, no. I thought you and Tom were going to come here the summer." Dad says looking confused.

That was the plan, to come here the summer for a few weeks. Looks like we won't be that anymore.

"I'll tell you, Carole, Finn and Rachel after dinner." I say hoping that he'll drop it for right now.

"Okay." Dad turns and goes into the living room.

I sigh and head up to my old bedroom, which is now a guest room. Well it looks like I'll be staying here for a while.

* * *

"So Kurt how is everything?" Carole asked.

We were eating dinner, Finn and Rachel came here about an hour ago. Rachel helped Carole and I with dinner. While Finn went into the livingroom with dad watching some game that was on.

"Um...fine I guess why?" I was hoping that they had forgot about what we were talking about earlier.

"You said that you had something to tell us at dinner. What was it and what's going on?" Dad asked, crap I was hoping that he had forgotten about that.

"Um...you see." I sighed now was the best time to tell them. "Tom and I are getting divorced."

There I said it. For a few minutes no one said anything, I guess they didn't want to upset me.

"Son you can stay here for as long as you need to okay?" Dad asks.

"Okay thanks dad. I was thinking about staying for a few months."

"Why are you getting divorced?" Finn asked, I was wondering if and when someone would ask that question.

Should I tell them? Should I tell my family that my soon to be ex husband was seeing someone else behind my back?

After a few seconds I decided to tell them, maybe they could cheer me up.

"He...um, he cheated on me. He's leaving me for some other guy." I say looking down at the table.

It was quite for a few minutes, I looked around the room. No one was looking at me. Was this a good sign or a bad one? Was Tom cheating on me somehow my fault?

"Please, someone say something." I say quietly.

"How did you find out?" Dad asked.

"He told me. When he asked for a divorce. It's why I wanted to come here, I was afraid to tell you." I look down afraid to look any of them in the eyes.

"Why?"

Why wouldn't I? It's embarrassing telling your whole family that your husband has left you for a younger man.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell us anything Kurt, you know that." I looked up, dad didn't look mad or anything.

"I know, it's just...It kinda feels like it's my fault or something. I don't know, it's stupid I know but...I can't help but feel like maybe I should have done something different. Is it stupid?" I asked.

Dad sighs.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about especially with us, we're your family Kurt. All of us, and if that bastard hurt you we have a right to know. You know you can tell us anything right?" I nod.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**There You Are  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

It's been a week since I told my family everything. It felt nice to have them knowing.

"So dad do you need any help at the shop today?" I ask as him, Carole and I ate our breakfast.

"Um, I actually have someone working at the shop but you can come and help me if you want. It would be nice to have you down there again." Dad said.

"Sure, just let me change after we ate and then we can go."

"Okay."

"So this guy that you have working for you, what's he like?" I ask.

"Well what would you like to know?" Dad asked as he drove.

"What's his name?"

"His name is Blaine Anderson, he lived in Westerville and had just moved here the past summer. It wasn't until October he started looking for a new job so that's why you never knew him last summer. He seems like an okay guy to me. Doesn't really talk much unless I ask him things. But other than that everything is good."

* * *

**Blaine's POV**

"Hey Blaine!" I heard a voice say behind me.

I looked up and standing there was my boss Burt Hummel and some guy.

"Hi Mr. Hummel," I said smiling.

"Blaine, this is my son Kurt. He's staying with me for a while so you might be seeing a good bit of him at the shop. Back in high school he use to work here with me." Burt said as he turned towards him.

"Well hi Kurt I'm Blaine Anderson. I work here." I say as I hold out my hand.

Kurt smiles and takes my hand, he is a good looking guy. From his brown hair that's done just right to his blue green eyes. After a few minutes I let go of his hand feeling embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine." Kurt says smiling, he has a beautiful smile.

No Blaine, you can't have these kinds of thoughts about your bosses son. Who will also be working with you today.

"It's nice to meet you too." Is all I can say.

After a few awkward moments Kurt clears his throat and smiles.

"Well I should go see if dad needs anything. See you later?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Kurt's POV**

"Hey dad, you need me to do anything?" I asked as I walked into his office.

Dad looks up from his computer.

"Not right now bud." Dad says.

"Okay. . ." I say, I'm not really sure what to do now.

"Okay, why don't you go and see if Blaine needs any help with the cars. I'm sure he could always use a pair of hands." Dad said as he went back to the computer.

"Alright then."

Blaine was checking the oil of an old car.

"Need any help?" I asked as I walked up next to him.

Blaine looks up startled.

"Yeah sure, your dad tells me that your almost as good as he is when it comes to cars." Blaine says as he wips his hands.

"Yeah, been able to change oil since I was five years old."

"Okay, show me what you got." Blaine said as we walked over to the car.


End file.
